The background information discussed below is presented to better illustrate the novelty and usefulness of the present invention. Except where indicated, this background information is not admitted prior art.
One of the biggest issues for motorcycle enthusiasts and motorcycle mechanics, when servicing or rebuilding their engines, is getting the heavy engines out of the motorcycles. Motorcycle engines commonly weigh as much as 250 lbs or more. Often, a motorcycle owner's manual states that it takes three (3) men to lift a motorcycle engine out from the motorcycle's frame. Conventional automotive engine floor hoists are not suitable for motorcycle engines because such hoists are designed to remove engines upward out of the automobile's engine compartment. In the case of motorcycles, engines cannot be moved upwards, because that direction is blocked by the motorcycle's frame, gas tank and seat. Moreover, in most motorcycles, there is typically only a few inches of clearance between the top of the engine and motorcycle's frame portion that is located above the engine. As such, motorcycle engines are generally removed from the motorcycle in a generally lateral fashion.
In cases where one cannot find additional manpower to lift an engine out of a motorcycle, a popular way to accomplish removal of the engine alone is as follows. First, the various components and parts are removed from the motorcycle as much as possible, to lighten the overall motorcycle. Then the engine/motor mounts are removed or loosen. The motorcycle is then slowly tilted on its side, allowing the engine to gently rest on the floor or ground surface. Once the engine is supported by the ground, the motorcycle and its frame are lifted back up, thereby leaving the engine supported by the ground surface and free to work on. However, this practice is time consuming (especially the first part of removing various components and parts from the motorcycle), risks damaging the engine and motorcycle during the tilting stage, such as if the motorcycle is accidentally dropped on its side and creates safety concerns (such as being pinned or trapped underneath the motorcycle).
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, device or assembly to easily, reliably and safely move a motorcycle engine in and out of its frame.